Una tarde lluviosa
by Seseyita
Summary: Después de un juego de Futbol y mirando hacia las gradas la realidad golpeo a Tai recordándole su soledad, que sus mejores amigos ya no estaban . Pero una linda amiga castaña se acerca a él para recordarle cómo se siente sonreír.


los personajes no me pertenecen

narración de Mimi

Y ahí estaba el de nuevo como tonto sentado solo en una banca con los codos recargados en las piernas y sus manos sosteniendo su mentón. Algo deprimente! De seguro lo estaba. Puesto que sus camaradas de toda la vida lo habían dejado morí, así que es aquí donde entro yo a levantarle el ánimo.

Hola.! – le salude animada tratando de compartir mi entusiasmo! – el levanto su mirada asía mí y me mostro una sonrisa. No podría decir que era una sonrisa de felicidad, pienso que solo se consolaba a sí mismo.

¡Hola Mimi! qué haces aquí!

–¡Pues vine a ver la rutina de las porristas! – invente - Y cómo te vi todo desolado. Vine a animarte.

–¿Desolado?! Así de patético me veo?

–Somos amigos Tai no te mentiría en esto!? - Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

–Pues gracias- el carro entre amigos siempre me anima. – decía de nuevo con esa tonta sonrisa fingida.

Sé que estaba deprimido por que recién Sora se decidió por su mejor amigo en lugar de él. Sé que antes siempre venían los dos a ver el juego de Tai, si el equipo de Tai ganaba, iban a celebrar y si perdían salían a consolarlo, que a la verdad era lo mismo solo salían y se divertían entre los tres.

–Y tu deberás te vas a meter a porristas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa algo picarona.

–O a lo mejor bien a ver al chico que me gusta jugar fútbol.- dije sacándolo la lengua, pero al ver que él no comprendió la indirecta corregí mi error cambiando mi tono a uno más amenazante . - Solo estoy bromeando, ¡Claro me voy a inscribir a las porristas por qué?

–No sé! ¡Eso de las porristas es algo para chicas, ya sabes más atléticas! – su sonrisa se hiso más grande.

–Me estás diciendo que yo no soy atlética?!. Decía tomando el sombrero que tenía puesto y golpeando lo con él. Él se cubría con los brazos. Diciendo "espera Mimi era broma" pero esta vez su sonrisa había regresado a su rostro esa bella sonrisa contagiosa que siempre debería estar ahí.

Entonces unos imponentes truenos reclamaron el cielo oscuro partiendo las nubes y soltando de la nada un chubasco. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo estábamos empapados.

–Vayámonos ¡ - grito él. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al edificio más cercano.

Yo estaba super agitada después de correr eso.

El solo me miro y se volvió a reír.

–QUE!? -Le pregunte algo molesta creyendo que se burlaba de mí.

–Que definitivamente no sé cómo le harás para ser porrista con esa pobre condición física que tienes.

–ERES UN TOTO TAI ! – le decía quitándome el sombrero para pegarle con el – mejor no te hubiera dicho nada

Narración de tai

Y hay estaba yo riéndome como un tonto. Ni siquiera tenía motivos para reírme. En realidad no era que creyera que Mimi no pudiera hacerla de porrista de seguro será la porrita más guapa de todas. Pero me deba risa verla, o tal vez debería decir felicidad. No sé si la verdad lucia tan patético o no, estando en esa banca solo, pero la verdad la intromisión de Mimi era justo lo que necesitaba para sacarme de la cabeza a esos dos.

–ASHUUU! -

Mimi estornudo, interrumpiendo sus sonsos chillidos que asía mientras me golpeaba con el sombrero. ¡Estaba haciendo un cruel frió! La pobre chica estaba temblando. Dejo de golpearme para frotarse sus brazos

Tenía la ropa toda pegada a la piel por lo empapada que estaba. Su lindo cabello castillo que siempre estaba bien peinado, también se le había relamido y pegado a sus cuerpo.

–Vámonos de aquí antes de que pesques un resfriado.

La subí a mi bicicleta y la llevé a mi casa. Solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

–Me llevas a tu casa!? Pensé que me ibas acompañar a la mía.!

–Mimi la mía estaba mas cera. Ven- le dije alentándola a entrar al edificio con la mano extendida . – te prestare ropa de mi hermana para que te cambies y después que deje de llover te llevare a tu casa.- ella puso una cara de disgusto pero después me dio la mano.

Entramos, y estábamos ella y yo solos. Mis padres habían salido de vacaciones juntos y mi hermana había ido a hacer tarea a la casa de sus amigos.

–Tai! – decía la pobre entre su castañeteada de dientes por el frió - ¿Será muy abusiva si te pido tu baño para tomar una ducha? ¡Me estoy muriendo de frió! – decía en su algo adorables quejidos. "Espera acabo de decir que se quejaba adorable mente" algo aquí va mal.

–No por supuesto que no. – le dije. La conduje al baño y le mostré cual era la fría y la caliente.

Mientras la esperaba a que se terminara de bañar tuve tiempo para meditar lo que estaba pasando. Solo había estado con Sora a solas en mi casa, y Mimi era tan linda. Se veía tan linda toda mojada, sentí como me ruborizaba cuando pensaba en ella. Después intente sacudir esos pensamientos torpes de mi mente mientras sacudía mi cabeza. ¡no por supuesto que no, ella es demasiado linda, pero por supuesto que no podría haber nada entre nosotros, empezando por que a ella no le gusto yo! Y como relámpago las palabras que ella dijo en le campo cursaron por mi mente. " _o tal vez vine a ver al chico que me gusta jugar fútbol_ " mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. ¿Y si yo era ese chico?!, ¡¿Y si realmente le gusto?!, si no porque fue a animarme?. ¡ y si realmente YO SOY EL QUE LE GUSTO"

"No Mimi ! , ¿¡porque las chicas no se hablan solo al chile?!. ¡Deberían de saber que no le deben de hacer una insinuación así a un chico y después dejarlo a que se torture con la duda!

Ella termino de bañarse, he inmediatamente yo continúe en la ducha. Cuando Salí había una música inundando el apartamento. Y su hermosa voz por encima de la cinta coronando la canción, su canto siempre fue hermoso. Visitando mi mente cuando cantaba para los gekomons.

Vestía un camisón de mi hermana. Su cabello ya estaba perfectamente peinado. Y preparaba té en la cocina. La lluvia aún no había parado ni parecía que quisiera parar.

No se me ocurría que hacer o que decir. Así que solo me le quede viéndola. Mientras la duda regresaba a mi cabeza. " '¿Era de mí que quien hablaba?"

–¡Y ahora que? ¿tengo algo en la cara o por qué!?- dijo ella interrumpiendo mi pensamiento y fue ahí donde me impulse para preguntárselo.

–¡Mimi tengo que saber algo! ¿Te gusto?! . – lo dije así franco, sincero, sabía que si lo pensaba no se lo preguntaría por eso no lo pensé y solo lance la pregunta. Pero inmediata mente después de soltarlo me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. No podía todavía atrapar las palabras en el aire con las manos y volver a comérmelas. Estaba nervioso, escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón. ¡Por qué no me decía nada! Solo habían pasado milésimas de segundos, pero a mí me parecía una eterna incomodidad.

Los labios de Mimi se tornaron en una sonrisa. Y después está en una carcajada. Incluso se llevó las mando al estómago como, cuando te duele el estómago de tanto que te reíste.

Yo la seguí también estallando en carcajada. ¿Que estaba haciendo?¡ era un imbécil. ¡Me sentía el más grande de los pelmazos! ¡ahí riéndome de nervios como estúpido!? ¡Traga me tierra! Solo me quedaba una opción rogarle que fingiera que esto no había pasado nunca.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Tai! - por fin dijo ella.

Fin !


End file.
